In the production of oil and gas in the field, it is often required to treat several well locations with multiple well treatment fluids within a designated amount of time. This treatment processes often involves mobile equipment that is set up and put in place at a pad and then moved by truck from pad to pad within short time periods. Generally, these treatment processes cannot occur simultaneously.
This movement of equipment and personnel can involve complex logistics. The servicing and treatment of wells can require a series of coordinated operations that begin with the supply by truck of equipment, supplies, fuel, and well treatment fluids to the wellhead. The equipment is then set up and made ready with the well treatment fluids. After completion of the well services, equipment must be broken down and made ready for transport to the next pad for service. Often, the next pad will be less than 500 feet away from the previously treated pad. In addition, due to the limited storage capacity of the moving equipment for well treatment fluids and equipment, additional trucks are often required to resupply and reequip an existing operation. This movement of equipment and supplies may have environmental impacts, and the exposure of mobile equipment to adverse weather conditions can jeopardize well treatment operations and worker safety.